


Soft and Pretty

by chanyeohl



Series: NSFW Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Park Chanyeol, Tumblr Prompt, kind of soft and vanilla tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeohl/pseuds/chanyeohl
Summary: Prompt: Chanbaek with shy chubby chanyeol please!!-“Can you… Um, can we turn off the light?”-





	Soft and Pretty

“Can you… Um, can we turn off the light?”

 

Baekhyun looked up.  
His hands were currently resting on Chanyeol’s thighs, on their way to the zipper of his jeans but the crack in the other’s voice startled him out of his feverish need to undress his boyfriend.

They’d been together for a while now and had discussed that they were both ready for their first time together.  
But now that Baekhyun looked into Chanyeol’s eyes, both situated on the bed, he wasn’t so sure anymore if the other was really ready.

“Why do you want to turn off the light?” he asked, dumbfounded. Did Chanyeol not want to look at him? Was he a fan of weird twilight sex? Or…

“I…” Chanyeol started, eyes flirting around the room, to Baekhyun’s hands still high on his thighs, to his boyfriend’s bare chest, to the ceiling.

A light sheen of sweat had started to appear on his forehead and he was biting his plush lower lips in a nervous manner.

“Chanyeollie… What’s wrong? Do you not want to anymore? That’s fine, just tell me.” Baekhyun murmured, the hands on Chanyeol’s thighs reaching for his face instead.

“No, no I want to!” the other yelled, wildly flailing his long limbs in denial. Baekhyun caught one of his hands just before it made accidental contact with his nose. He lowered it, rubbing calming circles into Chanyeol’s wrist.

“Then what is it?” he asked again, unusually soft. He could sometimes be a bit snarky but something was obviously troubling his boyfriend.

“I…” Chanyeol started, still not looking at him. Baekhyun gently touched his chin, turning his head back to face him. His fingertips traced Chanyeol’s jaw, cupping his cheek.

When their eyes finally met, Chanyeol blurted out “imshyandimnotsureyoullevenlikemeanymore".

“Um.” the smaller man said intelligently. Then he chuckled. “What? I didn’t understand a word of what you just said.”

“I’m shy.” his normally boisterous boyfriend murmured. “You’re so pretty and I don’t know if you’ll even like me anymore. I put on so much weight…”

A gasp shook through Baekhyun. “Chanyeol. Look at me.” he pushed his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “Of course I’ll still like you. Every part of you.”

The hand not tangled in Chanyeol’s wild locks pushed up under his shirt, petting his chubby stomach.

“Your belly is so cute. I love it so much. Will you let me show you how much?”

Chanyeol was obviously a bit surprised by Baekhyun’s actions, a wild blush settling over his face and down into his shirt collar.

“Y-yes. If you want to.” he stuttered out, breath hitching when Baekhyun immediately pushed his shirt up under his armpits.

Baekhyun’s hands wandered up Chanyeol’s long torso, stroking over every inch of skin he could get to. A sharp whimper escaped Chanyeol when he grazed one of his nipples.

He leant down, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Chanyeol’s stomach. Then, he started marking up his boyfriend in earnest, sucking soft skin between his lips and biting down gently. Every hickey and every bite mark was accompanied by a small mewl out of Chanyeol’s mouth, the other’s back arching under Baekhyun’s actions.

His fingers slipped past Chanyeol’s waistband on their way down and he raised his head up to look at Chanyeol.  
“Is this okay?” he asked, right hand playing with the button of Chanyeol’s jeans. He could feel the other’s bulge pressing against the material in a manner that had to be uncomfortable.

“Yes. Go ahead.” Chanyeol breathed softly, raising his hips when Baekhyun had worked his pants open to let him slide them down his long legs.

Every part of him that was uncovered was immediately showered in kisses and nips, Baekhyun’s hot breath ghosting over his sensitive skin. Soon, Baekhyun threw his pants and boxers away somewhere behind him, slowly coming up Chanyeol’s legs again in the same manner he had gone down. He gently spread the other’s legs a bit, biting down on his plump inner thighs before licking up a stripe to where his leg met his hip.

“So pretty and soft. Chanyeollie, will you let me take care of you tonight?” he asked, blowing hot air over Chanyeol’s straining cock.

The flush on Chanyeol had wandered down to his chest in the meanwhile and he looked at Baekhyun with his half lidded eyes, lips parted to let out heavy pants of air.

“Please, Baekhyun…” was all he had to say to make Baekhyun crawl over to the dresser to fish out lube and condoms, shedding his own pants on the way.

“Come here, Chanyeollie.” he murmured, pushing a pillow under Chanyeol’s hips before stroking up and down his thighs, parting them to give him access to Chanyeol’s hole.

He smirked at the way it twitched under his gaze, clicking open the lube and coating his fingers generously. “Pretty and pink, Chanyeollie. You look so cute.” he slid a finger down Chanyeol’s perineum before pushing into his hole lightly, only dipping in to his first knuckle. His boyfriend jerked at the touch, a startled moan shuddering out of him. “And soft, just like the rest of you. I like it so much, baby.”

His finger inched in deeper before withdrawing and pushing in with two instead.

After a few minutes of fingering, steadily using more fingers and rubbing against Chanyeol’s prostate a few times Baekhyun withdrew his fingers. Chanyeol was huffing, head thrown back into the pillows. He chased Baekhyun’s fingers with his hips, letting out a whine when the older man grabbed his soft waist with one hand to stop him from moving.

“Patience, baby.” Baekhyun chuckled, carefully ripping open the condom with one hand and his teeth before rolling it down his throbbing member.

He coated his dick in more lube, not wanting to hurt Chanyeol, lining up with his hole.

“Ready?”

“F-fuck me, Baekhyun, please…” Chanyeol husked, moaning when he felt the blunt head of Baekhyun’s cock pushing up against him.

A wave of affection washed over Baekhyun and he leant down to press a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s plump lips. When the other opened his mouth to tangle their tongues, he pushed in.

Steadily, he slid in all the way, bottoming out and groaning at the tight heat surrounding him.

Chanyeol’s hands scrambled over the sheets, one of them grabbing Baekhyun’s arm that was supporting him over Chanyeol, the other fisting into the pillow next to his head. A deep, guttural moan left him when Baekhyun pulled out again, just to slide back in a little faster than before.

Baekhyun’s other hand still held on to Chanyeol’s waist, softly squeezing his chubbiness, stroking his thumb over his belly.

Soon, they had found a rhythm, rocking against each other. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room and when Baekhyun adjusted his angle a bit, a broken “Ah-ah-ah, right there, please Baekhyun…” tumbled out of Chanyeol’s mouth.

Baekhyun surged back down to kiss Chanyeol once again, softly biting his lower lip.

He slid a hand between them, grabbing Chanyeol’s neglected cock, swallowing the loud moans flowing from Chanyeol through their kiss.

“Baek, I’m gonna… Please…” Chanyeol begged, panting against Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Me too, come on baby, cum for me…” Baekhyun answered, stroking Chanyeol’s cock in time to his thrusts.

The other threw his head back, his hole tightening around Baekhyun, releasing an unusually high whine.

Then, he came all over his stomach, chest and Baekhyun’s hand, his fluttering hole pushing his boyfriend over the edge as well.

Baekhyun emptied himself into the condom, riding out both of their orgasms slowly, slipping out of Chanyeol when he started to feel himself soften.

“I love you.” he whispered against Chanyeol’s sweaty forehead when he leant down to him. “Each and every single part of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo,  
> this is a reupload of a prompt I already posted on tumblr.  
> If you want to visit my tumblr for nsfw exo content, kink memes, prompts and more, click [here](https://chanye-oh-l.tumblr.com/post/171108398344/chanbaek-with-shy-chubby-chanyeol-please-i-love)  
> (I re-edited this)


End file.
